The present invention relates to an inside door release mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inside door release mechanism for a vehicle.
Vehicle doors, in particular vehicle passenger doors are provided with a separate inside door engagement means such as a pull handle and inside release means such as an inside release handle. The use of two separate components for these functions increases the part count and door assembly time, and hence the overall assembly cost. It also restricts the design freedom of the inside door trim upon which these components are typically mounted.
It is known to fit power unlatching systems to vehicles. Some systems merely require a switch to be pressed in order to send an unlatching signal to a corresponding door latch. However, there is a risk of accidental actuation if such switches are mounted at an accessible location in the vehicle interior. This is dangerous for the vehicle occupants, particularly if the vehicle is in motion, since they risk falling out of the vehicle.